Life's Essences
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: ExT//When Tomoyo Daidoji is confined in a hospital and with the encouragement of an unknown stranger, Eriol Hiiragizawa recalls how Tomoyo taught him life’s simple essences: faith, hope and love. R&R? 1st one shot! Edit 04-10-08.


* * *

**Life's Essences**

**by**. Yuuna Miyako

* * *

**Pairing:** Eriol & Tomoyo

**Summary**: When Tomoyo Daidoji is confined in a hospital and with the encouragement of an unknown stranger, Eriol Hiiragizawa recalls how Tomoyo taught him life's simple essences: faith, hope and love.

**Authors Notes:** Life's Essences is my first one shot and first fan fiction, so pardon for all my noobness! This story is actually school work. I had to change some story details to fit the CCS theme. It has a little of a 'A Walk to Remember' touch but not entirely. Edited. 04-10-08

* * *

"Oh God, I beg of you, please let her live." A voice muttered.

The owner of the voice, an azure haired youth around the age of 17 and 18 sat on a hard grayish hospital chair. He was staring down the ground and then to his pale clasped hands. Everyone around him just did their usual thing—busy doctors, anxious loved ones, loved ones grieving, and lucky loved ones whose important person recovered. The white painted building had that antiseptic smell that irritated the man's sense of smell. He always hated hospitals ever since he was a very young boy. But now, these things didn't matter to him. What really mattered was the person he was waiting to recover—Tomoyo Daidoji.

"Eriol-kun?" A very familiar voice asked, causing the azure haired man to look up.

Eriol Hiiragizawa's indigo orbs met the eyes of the person in front of him, "Sakura-chan, is she okay?"

Sakura Kinemoto shook her head sadly. She bit her lip when she hinted streaks of pain in his expression. She can't do anything—everything was futile. Her best friend & cousin—Tomoyo—was slowly weakening, and most likely she's going to die very soon. She felt tears filling her eyes as a sob escaped her throat.

"Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked with concerned tones in his voice, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded as she caught sight of Syaoran Li—her boyfriend, and also a very good friend to Tomoyo and a distant relative of Eriol. Exactly when Sakura called him from his office that day, he rushed to the hospital as soon as possible.

"So—is she okay?" Syaoran asked when he reached Eriol and Sakura's location. He ruffled his chocolate colored hair.

"No." Sakura replied with a broken voice, "She's getting weaker Syaoran-kun. The percentage of her surviving greatly decreased."

Syaoran looked at both Eriol and Sakura. They both looked terrible: hair flying in every direction, they both looked so tired and strained. Syaoran started feeling an unusual rage build in him, they can't stay like this, this is not right.

"Are you guys going to stay here and mope?" Syaoran asked, "Daidoji-san is still alive. Ever since she came back from Europe for her medication, she's struggling to live. If she was here, she'll be yelling at you guys already. We need to pray, we need to do something. We can't stay idle. We have to fight, just like Daidoji-san's doing against her sickness.

After Syaorans's little sermon, something hit inside Julian. Sakura had that surprised and guilty look pasted in her face all of a sudden. A barrier of silence separated the friends.

Who is Tomoyo Daidoji? Tomoyo Daidoji is a very close friend to the trio. She's that smiling plum blossom, ready to capture moments with her trusty video camera. Not only that, she's sweet, gifted with such and innocent face, a nightingale voice and many talents. But now she's suffering because of an uknown illness—and it's slowly eating away her life. God, she's so young, why did she have to suffer like this?

If Tomoyo dies, for Eriol, this was death of him too. Before Tomoyo came back to Tomoeda, Eriol was cold and distant to everybody. But Tomoyo was a candle: she slowly melted the ice cold heart of Eriol. For Eriol, everyday with her is learning something new. From her, he learned the three most importance essences of life: faith, hope and love.

Eriol suddenly stood up from his seat and headed out the building. He wanted to escape the pain he was feeling. He felt like he already lost. Sakura opened her mouth to say something and stop him, but from some reason no words came out. If she stopped him or not, she didn't have anything to say so she just closed her mouth and frowned.

"Don't stop him." Syaoran said, catching Sakuras's attention, "He needs to think stuff over."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

* * *

Eriol breathe in the fresh air as the suns dusk rays hit his face. It was sundown: the sun painted warm colors in the sky, causing Eriol to smile a little. He remembered what Tomoyo once said, '_I always wanted to paint the sky one day_.' Then he frowned, that's if Tomoyo will ever have 'one day'.

He was strolling around the hospital's accessible garden. In the middle of the garden was a fountain which people used as a wishing well. A stone chiseled dolphin statue was on the middle, spewing out water out of its mouth. Around the wishing well was wooden benches. In one of those benches sat an aged man. He had this calm expression on his face as he watched the water keep of flowing in the fountain.

Eriol dug in his pocket and pulled out a quarter and tossed it in the wishing well. He closed his eyes and quietly wished, '_I wish Tomoyo will be better so I could tell her what I really feel_.' Exactly when he opened his eyes, he felt like someone was watching him. It was the old man. When their eyes met the old man smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry if I disturbed you." The old man apologized.

"No, it's okay." Eriol replied.

"You look uneasy; would you like to tell me something?"

"Huh?"

"It's better to tell someone what you're thinking before all of those thoughts burst out your head." The man chuckled, "I'm Jiro, who are you?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"So Hiiragizawa-kun, can I have a piece of your mind?" Jiro asked, "Come and sit next to me."

There is something in him that said that he could trust this man. Eriol hesitantly sat next to him, "Well it's about this person. Her name is…" He felt a blush raise his face, "Tomoyo."

"Hmm, Tomoyo. What a beautiful name."

"She's sick right now; she has this really rare disease. She's in critical condition and her live's on the balance. That's why I'm in this hospital. Well, Tomoyo left Tomoeda for quite sometime because she needed other medications not available here—" Eriol can't believe he was babbling his personal life with someone he never knew or met,"—but a couple of months ago she came back…"

* * *

She came back…

The Daidouji's are not the only family that had a very good hand in business, but also the Hiiragizawa's. The family originally lived in England, but since the family decided to add to the business, they found residence in Japan.

They lived on a mansion quite far from Tomoeda University. The mansion was separated in two wings, the left and right. The place was properly taken care of, because of the numerous maids and the gardeners. Everything was elegant, nothing was considered cheap.

"Daidouji-chan! Long time no see!" Mrs. Hiiragizawa gave the dark haired girl a warm embrace, "You're such a beautiful woman now!"

Before residing in Tomoeda, the Hiiragizawa's and Daidouji's met in a business meeting creating a very strong acquaintance. Ever since then, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa already met each other when they were very young. Both families went to Tomoeda, but after a year, Tomoyo had to leave for more medications. Eriol's family preferred to stay.

Tomoyo smiled softly, "Thank you Hiiragizawa-san. I really missed Tomoeda. Where's Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Eriol! Eriol come down here, Daidouji-chan is here!"

"Okaa-san, can you please calm down? You could be heard up here." Eriol Hiiragizawa stepped down the stairs.

"Eriol dear, do you remember Daidouji-san?" Mrs. Hiiragizawa- asked.

"Oh it's you." Eriol said with an unemotional tone of voice.

She changed a lot. She changed from that small annoying kid who followed Eriol around with her video camera to a beautiful plum eyed young woman. Tomoyo's lavender tresses whirled down her elbows as her plum orbs eyed Eriol carefully.

"Long time no see Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled, "Oh yeah, I bought you a souvenir."

"Huh?"

Tomoyo handed Eriol a red jewelry bag. He slowly opened it and revealed a chain bracelet. There dangled the symbols: Faith, hope and love.

"What is this?" Eriol asked, "I'm not gay okay? Besides who would wear this? Are you mocking me?"

She had a shocked expression for a quick second then soon replaced it to a smile.

"No." She answered happily.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. Eriol already hated her ever since this day.

* * *

"Ah, this bracelet, I see." The old man nodded as he glanced at the silver chained bracelet that Eriol had, "Faith, hope and love…"

"I was cold and distant to everyone else." Eriol continued taking not willing to stop, "I hated when people just use me. It's because I was popular in school, did pretty well in both academics and sports. Plus, my dad owns the school. People just stick to me because I'm rich. It made me sick. I could never trust anyone or even make friends."

"Did Tomoyo-chan change all of that?"

"Yeah she did."

* * *

She did…

Since Eriol's family owned Tomoeda University, Tomoyo got free admission to the school. Ever since then, she was ignored by Eriol even though they were classmates in every class. The university's architecture was very complex, because it consists of about five main buildings. Large, aged trees grew all around the campus, and pretty flowers surrounded each building.

Classrooms were organized by academic level. Sections per grade level were A to C. Since both Eriol and Tomoyo are very smart, they were quickly placed to the A section of the junior level.

Its one day at class when both Eriol and Tomoyo were the last ones to leave. Tomoyo came up to Eriol's desk but Eriol just ignored her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, why do you seem so—lonely?" Tomoyo asked, "I-I know it's not my business but…"

"It's not your business, so get lost." Eriol said icily, "If you came to this school because you want to make my life miserable drop out now or I'll kick you out of school." Eriol quickly turned around and headed out the room, leaving Tomoyo behind.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, wait!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran after him down the hall. Eriol was already down stairs while Tomoyo was still running down the staircase. She took a step clumsily and slipped—

"AH!"

Eriol heard her, so he quickly ran up the stairs and quickly caught her. Tomoyo was caught in surprise. She felt her body feel limp when Eriol carefully lifted her to her feet.

"Be careful you idiot." Eriol puffed, "My parents will kill me if they'll discover I didn't help you."

"Eriol, why do you act so cold?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, who tried to meet his eyes but he looked away.

"Shut up and go home." Eriol headed down the stairs again. He soon disappeared Tomoyo's view. Eriol sighed in relief as he headed out the building.

"Hey Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo yelled from the window in the top floor.

Eriol glanced up.

"I won't stop annoying you until we become friends again!"

Before he could say anything, she already disappeared.

* * *

"I could see she accomplished her goal." The old man muttered, "So do you know what those little charms mean?"

"These?" Eriol raised his right arm where the bracelet was attached.

"Yes: Faith, hope and love."

Eriol smiled a little, "I didn't before. I always thought these charms are just for jewelry, but she showed me what they mean little by little. Even though she didn't know she did."

"So what did she teach you first?"

"She taught me faith…"

* * *

Faith…

Each class in Tomoeda University consists about 15-25 students. Teachers they hire are of course, professional in their course, giving their students very good education.

Another class day: it was unusual; Tomoyo wasn't there in their next period after lunch. Eriol can't take it at all, so in the middle of class—

Eriol suddenly stood up and exited out the room.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, sit down or else!" Everyone in the class started chattering and murmuring.

Before he completely headed out the room he gave the teacher a cold glance, "Or else what? You'll fail me? What a joke. Do you want to be fired?"

The teacher didn't object him after that. Eriol, with out nuisances headed around the campus finding for a lavender haired plum eyed youth. He didn't find her until he reached one of the trees in the campuses yard. Tomoyo was sleeping under one of those trees, with a black book on her hand.

"Hey wake up you sleepy head." He kicked her a little.

She moved a little, and murmured something. Eriol raised his eyebrows. He wondered what the black book on her hand is so he reached out to grab it. Before he could, Tomoyo already woke up.

"Ah, Eriol what are you—"

"Shut up," Eriol blushed because of humiliation, "Stop skipping classes, you missed half of 5th period dummy."

"No way!" Tomoyo jumped up with her book in her hand; she lost balance and ended up leaning at Eriol for support. She blushed too—this position was very, very uncomfortable.

"Stand up properly or I'll make you fall."

"Sorry!" She apologized, she quickly stood up.

"What were you doing snoozing down here?"

"Oh I prayed for so long last night that I didn't get proper sleep." She smiled, "I was reading my bible this lunch time, I think I fell asleep instead. Heh."

"Dummy."

Eriol started walking away back to class, Tomoyo followed him.

"So Eriol, do you believe in God?"

"God? Who cares about some myth, if there is some God there, he'll save me out of this pitiful life I live."

"Okay then!" Tomoyo clapped her hands, "Eriol, God could help you know—"

* * *

"Since then, I've got God." Eriol muttered, "He's been with me in times like this, even though it seemed like hope is gone, I manage to go through it."

"Since you mentioned hope, how did this young lady portray hope to you?"

"Well hope…"

* * *

Hope…

Eriol never had chicken pox in childhood…ever. But when his young cousin from England came to visit carrying the pox virus, he quickly got 'contaminated'. Since then he was absent from school and his homework and seatwork continued to pile up. His teacher soon got worried and soon asked the whole class who was willing to deliver all his work down his mansion. His classmates weren't really fond of his cold attitude so no one volunteered until a pale hand shot up.

"I'll do it!" A sweet serene voice exclaimed.

Therefore, Eriol's homework was given to Tomoyo Daidoji.

Eriol's room was a suite, only decorated with the finest furniture. The windows were covered in royal blue silk curtains. The room's atmosphere was chilly because of the air conditioning. Julian heard a sweet voice humming an unfamiliar tune. In shock, he quickly sat up in his bed spotting a lavender haired figure in his bedroom.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, here's the homework today." Tomoyo Daidoji slowly laid the pile of books and papers in a table.

"Why are you here!?" He yelled. Eriol felt anger and humiliation mix inside him.

"I'm doing you a favor." Tomoyo smiled, "Oh yeah, I brought you some corn soup I made. It's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon enough." She laid a bowl of steaming soup in the table, next to the homework.

"You're an idiot."

"And you Hiiragizawa-kun looks like someone who got bitten by thousands of ants and scratched every one of them. Watch your blood pressure; it's not good for you." She giggled, "You look funny."

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"It looks like I'm a disturbance, please do your homework." Tomoyo headed out the room.

Before she stepped out the room, "Hey idiot, are you coming back tomorrow?"

His question caught Tomoyo off guard.

"Yeah of course!" Tomoyo smiled happily, "Get well soon Eriol-kun."

When she left he noticed she called him by his first name.

"Whatever Tomoyo."

Ever since then, the sick Eriol recovered very rapidly. But a couple of weeks, Tomoyo got chicken pox too. To return the favor, he came to her house to give her homework. She was his glimmer of hope in times of weakness.

* * *

Time passed so quickly. The sky already turned dark, the moon and stars shone lighting up the dark sky. The garden lights automatically turned on, which brightened the garden once more, even though the night came.

"After the chicken pox, she began to get sickly and sickly." Eriol muttered, "It worried me so much."

"It sounds to me; you guys became really good friends."

"Yeah we did."

"How about love?"

"Love?" Eriol echoed, "Oh that."

"Yeah that."

"I—" Eriol bit his lip, "Since then I had these weird feelings toward her. I fell in love with her."

"Did you tell her?"

"N-no, not yet."

"Tell her now, time is passing. She may die or not, since she's in this critical condition, it's pretty selfish of you for concealing your feelings for her."

"Selfish?"

"Your love could be a really great encouragement to her." Jiro said slowly, "It could give her a new sense for living."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm happy that you opened up to me." Jiro stood up, "About confessing your love—there is a really huge chance that she might like you too."

Eriol felt a blush forming his cheek he stood up too.

"Hiiragizawa! Daidouji is conscious!" A voice yelled, it was Syaoran.

Jiro looked at Eriol in the eye, "I'm counting on you, and you go ahead."

Eriol nodded, "Okay. Thank you for listening to me."

Jiro smiled, "Your welcome."

Eriol quickly disappeared from the view.

"So there are people who still practices life's essences. Faith, hope and love. What a lucky guy."

Jiro smiled once more.

* * *

Eriol dashed in the hospital as he headed up the stairs. The nurse on the counter told him Tomoyo was on room 72. It took him quite a while before he could find it but he did. He quickly burst in the room.

"Tomoyo!"

"Eriol!"

She was sitting on her bed, a dextrose tube attached to her arm. She looked much paler and much thinner than before. Tomoyo smiled warmly when her plum orbs met Eriol's indigo ones. Sonomi Daidouji, Sakura and Syaoran were there already and quickly glanced at him when he entered.

The room was simple. It consists of one bed and mostly everything in it was white. Flowers, gift boxes and chocolate covered the room. Tomoyo is pretty popular in school because of her kindness. All of these came from her friends and classmates.

Warmth flooded Eriol's face exactly when he saw her. He was so worried; he knew he worried himself sick. He felt a huge relief swept inside him. She's fine, he convinced himself. Thank God.

"So doctor, will she be okay?"

The doctor nodded, "Her condition gradually changed to normal. But please Daidouji-san, take care of yourself. Your condition could automatically change again."

"Okay doctor." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura hugged her, "We were worried sick."

"I know, I'm sorry guys." Tomoyo apologized.

"It's okay darling. Just recover quickly okay?" her mother smiled then embraced her warmly, "I love you Tomoyo."

Sonomi Daidouji is Tomoyo's mother. One look at her you could see she was stressed drained and tired. She wanted to cry right then and there…her only daughter is dying. No doubt about that. Even though her condition is on normal right now, no one knows what's going to happen in the end. No one knows—that phrase sent shivers up on her spine.

"Okaa-san…" Tears started forming Tomoyo's eyes, "I love you too!"

"So, are you okay?" Eriol sat on the bedside chair.

"Yeah." Tomoyo smiled, "I feel much better."

"Tomoyo I want to tell you something, in the fountain."

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, please get some rest."

She smiled brightly, "Okay!"

* * *

That night Eriol stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He can't help but think of Tomoyo, who was by herself on that hospital. But even though how much he insisted he'll stay with her, she just convinced him that he needed to go home. But for some reason he can't—

Eriol sighed as he uneasily turned in one side of the bed. She promised, before he left that she'll be there waiting for him. 2:00 p.m., tomorrow, she'll be there in the fountain waiting for him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It was 2:00 p.m. the next day, and Tomoyo was outside, in the fountain area. The weather didn't look too good: The sky was forming dark clouds, and it seems like the rain is about the fall soon. And it did, it rained.

Where's Eriol?

She promised she'll wait for him in the fountain so she didn't bother even though she got wet. A couple of minutes passed but he wasn't there yet. Sonomi got worried so she came and gave her an umbrella. She knew no matter how much she'll try to convince her daughter to get out the rain, she'll fail.

"Tomoyo! You're going to get sick" Sonomi wailed, as she handed Tomoyo the umbrella.

"Thanks." Tomoyo beamed, as she happily accepted the umbrella and opened it.

"Tomo—"

"Hi Eriol-kun!"

Sonomi turned around and there she saw Eriol on his Tomoeda University uniform with an umbrella in his right hand and books and papers in his left, "So you actually went to school?"

"Yeah, I came to pick up the homework."

"Thanks so much Hiiragizawa-kun. You're such a great help!" Sonomi exclaimed, "Give me those books, you have to talk to Tomoyo here. She's been waiting for you in the rain."

Eriol handed the books and papers to Sonomi who quickly disappeared in the scene.

"You're wet." Eriol shook his head, "You idiot, why didn't you find a shade?"

"Because I promised I'll be waiting here right?"

Eriol patted her head, "Don't take my words too seriously, and please do take care of yourself."

Silence engulfed them, as rain fell from the sky.

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Tomoyo, the homework wasn't the only reason I got late." Eriol felt so nervous that he could just burst and just run away, "I went to pick this up."

He took out a leather box out of his pocket. This jewelry box isn't your typical ones. It is the one used to carry very expensive rings.

"O-okay."

It's obviously she didn't get it.

He dropped the umbrella, went down his knees and opened the box: revealing a very, very expensive customized ring. It was silver; there were three carved symbols, a cross, an anchor and a heart. Then the remaining space was small diamonds.

"Ah, Eriol-kun?"

Eriols's indigio orbs pierced her plum colored ones. Lines of seriousness crossed Eriols's eyes, while Kayla remained speechless.

"Tomoyo-I-love-you." He said it so fast that Eriol needed to think for quite sometime before she could get it.

Tomoyo quickly closed her eyes as she felt her heart pound two times faster than normal. _No it can't be, he can't fall in love with me. I'm dying—I'm dying._ Those words repeated in her mind as her heart shattered into millions of pieces. The rain continued to fall harder, as the skies turned darker and darker. Eriol stood up as he looked at her. Tomoyo's expression made Eriol's heart skip a beat…

"Tomoyo, you don't love me don't you?"

Tomoyo quickly opened her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, clutching the umbrella that Sonomi handed to her awhile back. Eriol can't stand to see her looking so sad. She shivered, not only her body is sick, now her heart is sick. Eriol in the other hand just came closer and embraced her. Tomoyo got shocked so she let go her umbrella in response.

"It's okay—I love you even though you don't." He whispered.

Tomoyo quickly shook her head her voice broke into sobs, "I-its n-not that."

"Eriol-kun, I love you too. I'm h-happy to know that you love me too."

Eriol felt her body shivered, so he embraced her tighter, "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." Tomoyo sobbed, "I'm scared!"

Tomoyo buried her face in Eriol's chest, as she began crying uncontrollably. Sakura, Syaoran and Sonomi watched them closely out on the shade. Sonomi covered her mouth; Sakura clamped her hands together while Syaoran's hands turned into fists. Their hearts wrenched for the couple, for they now, time was passing away real fast. Soon both Sonomi and Sakura have tears on their eyes. Syaoran looked away to avoid him from shedding tears, but he knew very soon he'll break down too.

Tomoyo and Eriol still stood in the rain. Tomoyo continued to weep while Eriol's eyes filled with pain. Her body continued to shiver, and Eriol made up his mind that he'll never ever let her go. This might be his last time to hold her like this.

"I don't want to die! I want to stay here, with you, with my family, with my friends!"

Each word she said stabbed Eriol in his heart. How he wished he could do something. If he could just sacrifice his life for her, he will. God why? God why does this need to happen? WHY?!

"I want to live…I want to live longer."

Eriol's heart wrenched in pain as he held her in his arms, "Tomoyo…!"

The rain grew harder, but they both stood there, combining tears and rain together. It might be their very last.

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Tomoeda. The sun glowed brightly down the streets that beautiful Sunday afternoon. The silent wind swept in every street and corner. It was spring time, when beautiful flowers start to bloom, and when birds sing their joyful songs.

There was a very crowded church that day, that church where Tomoyo usually attended. The church's structural design was magnificent; it was made out from red bricks, very fine piece of architecture in the neighborhood.

Well, it was crowded. People of different ages were there, but young adults in the age range of twenty to twenty-five dominated the population. Each person was either wearing a white dress or a white tuxedo. People had teary eyes, or calm ones. This was the day…

A black limousine appeared in front of the church. The chauffeur came out the car and opened the door of the passenger seat. Then, there came out an azure haired man with indigo eyes. He had a calm expression pasted on his face while he greeted people around them. Then a countenance of a small child followed him. She looked so familiar, with the same lavender colored hair and plum colored eyes…

Everyone rushed in the church. Service is about to start. There were a handful of people still standing outside, which included Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she stood beside Syaoran. She looked like she's been crying for days already, "We were waiting for you, what took you so long?"

"Auntie!" The small girl gave Sakura a hug.

"Hello there sweetie."

"Tsuki, let's go." Eriol held his hand open. The young girl smiled and held his hand.

Syaoran glanced at him, "Good luck man, she's proud of you."

"Thanks."

So both Eriol Hiiragizawa and young Tsuki Hiiragizawa walked down the hall of the church. In the middle was a very well made casket. And there was a sign next to it. It said these words: Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, a beloved wife, a loving mother and a caring friend. Eriol felt his eyes watering, but he blinked the tears away. He cried enough, he loved dearly, he stood strongly—that's what mattered. He knew falling in love with her and loving her wasn't a mistake.

He held his daughter's hands tighter as they reached the casket.

There laid a woman who looked like an older carbon copy of Tsuki. She had this small smile pasted in her now resting body. She was still pretty, even though life had gone out of her. Tomoyo Daidouji…

Tsuki is crying now, whimpering the words: mommy. Eriol noticed this so he bended down to be in the exact height of his daughter. She clumsily wiped her tears in back of her hands as she hugged her father tightly.

"Its okay sweetheart, mommy is in heaven."

Sobbing, Tsuki asked, "B-but, why God would take mommy from daddy and Tsukil? Will we see mommy again?"

Everyone in church watched the father and daughter. Everyone was anxious what will Eriol tell his daughter.

"Tsuki, I don't know why God took mommy away from us." Eriol whispered, "But I know, soon we'll see her again."

With tears still falling down the young girl's cheeks, Eriol detached a bracelet from his right arm. It was the same bracelet that his wife gave him years ago. With great care, he turned the bracelet twice to fit his daughter's thin arms. When he attached the lock together, Tsuki held the bracelet up the air.

"That's the bracelet your mom gave to me. Keep it Tsuki." Eriol smiled.

Tsuki's eyes turned wide, "Really? You want me to keep it?"

"Yes."

Across the street of the church stood an old man…people who crossed by didn't notice him. Because—he was an angel.

* * *

_Through life,_

_Till death,_

_Faith,_

_Hope,_

_And Love,_

_Will always remain the same._


End file.
